


Asphyxiation

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Basically, Bickering, Bottom Tony Stark, Desperation, Dom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lazy Sex, M/M, Old Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Tony Stark, Riding, Top Steve Rogers, but kinky old married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Tony just wants to know how long he can hold his breath. That's all. Really.





	Asphyxiation

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm gonna attempt to write a PWP for Stony all 31 days of October. Wish me luck!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 14: Asphyxiation
> 
> You ever notice that asphyxiation kinda sounds like ass fixation? Just putting that out there.

Tony leaned forward for a better angle as he ground down on Steve's cock, dragging the head of it across his prostate. “That's it,” he breathed, smirking down at his panting boyfriend. “You having fun, Steve?”

“Come on, Tony,” Steve huffed, hands on Tony's hips flexing with restraint. “It's been so long, don't you want to –“

“Not really, no,” Tony said nonchalantly, giving Steve a slightly sweaty smile. “I'm enjoying this quite a bit right now.”

Steve threw his head back against the cushions, letting his hands fall to the sheets with a frustrated sigh. “Come on, you know this isn't doing much for me –“

“It is for me,” Tony drawled, hips swiveling to get Steve's dick just right. “It's – mmh,” he moaned when he got the angle just right, head dropping back with a lazy smirk as he looked at Steve from under his eyelashes. “Feels good.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Okay, you've made your point. Can we –“ He broke off when Tony suddenly rose to his knees until Steve almost slipped out before dropping back down hard, making Steve's hands find their way back to Tony's hips, hoping to guide him into a rhythm.

“Nu-uh,” Tony said obnoxiously, going so far as to wag his finger in Steve's face. “I make the rules tonight. We have a deal.”

Steve breathed out heavily through his nose, obediently lying back and closing his eyes. Tony frowned at him.

“I'll take it very personally if you fall asleep on me right now, Rogers.”

Steve let out a fake snore that made Tony laugh with how bad it was, finally starting to ride Steve in earnest, fast enough to make Steve suck in a breath, caressing Tony's working thighs.

“Finally,” he breathed happily and Tony chuckled.

“You're not even gonna say thank you?” he asked with a raised eyebrow, a sarcastic smile playing on his lips. “I'm doing you a service here, Rogers. I expect some kind of payment.”

“Payment, huh?” Steve asked, aiding Tony's pace with a tight grip on Tony's hips to guide him up and down. “And what kind of payment would that be?”

“Oh, you know,” Tony said nonchalantly, breathing starting to pick up. “I'll take today's special. Surprise me.”

Steve only thought for a second before grabbing Tony's thighs and doing a crunch to flip them over so Steve was on top without having to pull out of Tony. Tony gave him a very unimpressed look.

“That's not what I meant, Rogers.”

“Gonna need my hands,” Steve said in explanation, leaning down to give Tony a kiss. “I was thinking of paying you in data.”

“Data,” Tony parroted, amused. “How so?”

“I've been curious since the last time and you said you never got tested in service,” Steve mused, smirking as he trailed his lips over Tony's throat. “We never did find out how long you can hold your breath.”

Tony's breathing hitched and Steve could practically watch his eyes dilate as his hips twitched up against Steve. “I do like science,” he husked, wrapping his arms around Steve's shoulders to scratch at the back of his neck. “Let's do it.”

Steve hummed, starting a nice, steady pace that made him sigh contently. He loved when they had sex like this, no rush, just –

“Preferably today, Steve.”

Steve gave Tony a disgruntled look. “Oh, so you can tease me for half an hour and I don't even get five minutes to get into it?”

“You've been 'into it' for a while already,” Tony said with a cheeky grin, gesturing at his ass. “You were so eager to finish this before. Getting tired, grandpa?”

Tony choked when Steve suddenly thrust into him hard, lifting his hips for a deeper angle. Tony moaned, fisting his hands in the sheets as Steve started really fucking him, the headboard actually banging against the wall. He couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him at the sound.

“Oh my God, Steve,” he gasped out, voice wavering every time Steve rocked them up the bed. “We've become a cliché, holy shit, what if the neighbors knock? Or thump at the ceiling with a broom?”

“Pretty sure you don't have neighbors on the 93rd floor,” Steve panted, fighting the amusement rising in him at Tony's laughter. “Can we concentrate here? I want to get off sometime this century.”

“You'd know about centuries, you centenarian.”

“Clever,” Steve chuckled mockingly, picking up the pace just to make Tony moan. “You know what? I think that's enough out of you.”

Tony smirked and opened his mouth to retort, but quickly snapped it shut when Steve brought a hand up to his throat, squeezing ever so slightly. He gulped, mouth going dry with anticipation.

“Cat got your tongue?” Steve teased, voice suddenly a whole lot deeper as he pressed his thumb to the side of Tony's neck, right against his pulse point. Tony hissed, closing his eyes when he could feel his own pulse suddenly hammering against Steve's thumb, only getting faster as Steve got a good grip and squeezed just enough to make it hard to breathe without completely cutting him off.

Right away Tony became very aware of the heat in his body building, centered around his cock that was suddenly getting just that much harder, blood pumping through his veins. He gasped for air and Steve released him ever so slightly.

“Ready?” he asked and at Tony's shaky nod lifted his other hand, closing them both around Tony's throat and cutting him off completely. Tony bore it quietly for the first few seconds, but when the need to breathe became more pressing his whole body jolted against Steve, instinctively fighting to get free.

“Five, four,” Steve counted down huskily, eyes blown as he stared at Tony, hips still grinding shallowly into him. “Three, two –“

He let go and Tony sucked in huge gasps of air, the relief of oxygen in his lungs making his cock throb.

“Another?” Steve asked and Tony nodded rapidly, eyes wide with need as Steve's fingers dug back into his neck, forcing him to hold his breath.

“You're getting so red,” Steve remarked breathlessly, and Tony was tempted to flip him the bird, but he could barely think past the desire for air that overshadowed even his desire to come.

“Stegvh –“ he garbled out and choked when Steve tightened his grip until he couldn't even swallow through how tight it was.

“Think you can come?” Steve asked and Tony shook his head, hands scrabbling at Steve's wrists to get air back into his lungs. Steve let him suffer for a moment longer before he released him and Tony's whole body crumpled against the bed, trying to curl in on himself as he heaved heavy breaths into his lungs, greedily sucking down the cool air of their bedroom.

He jolted when Steve grabbed his cock, stroking him briskly in time with his thrusts. Tony's moan sounded like gravel through his abused vocal cords. “Steve,” he croaked and Steve moaned at the sound, dropping his head as he thrust harder into Tony.

“One more,” he said and gave Tony a serious look, wiping a few stray tears off his cheeks. “We'll try to make you come on this one, okay?”

Tony nodded his head weakly, still gasping for breath even as he squirmed in Steve's grasp, the hand on his cock fogging his thoughts a little. Steve pressed a quick kiss to his open mouth, teasing with his tongue just enough to draw a whine from Tony before he leaned back to fit one hand back to Tony's throat, the other still working his cock.

“Let's see how long you can hold it,” Steve rasped and Tony didn't know if he meant his breath or his orgasm, but that didn't really matter at this point. Tony felt the need for air rise in his lungs even as he felt the burning in his stomach, his balls drawing up in preparation. The last of his air was out and Tony could feel his body instinctively start to panic, but the more he struggled for air the more his blood throbbed in his cock, driving him closer, so close to tipping over –

He couldn't make a sound when he came, only an almost painful convulsion of his throat right before Steve suddenly released his grip on Tony's airways and a breath rushed back into his lungs, suddenly kicking his orgasm into next gear. Tony shouted brokenly, his voice cracking as he drove his cock into Steve's fist, milking him for all he was worth.

Tony looked up through bleary eyes when Steve gave a choked moan, his eyes fixed on Tony's fucked out expression almost desperately.

“Fuck, Tony,” he whined, fucking into him with quick, shallow thrusts that only served the purpose of bringing him off. “Oh –“

He came with a hiss through gritted teeth, arms trembling where he was holding himself up above Tony. Tony chuckled tiredly, stroking Steve's back through the aftershocks before Steve rolled off him and onto his side, facing Tony.

“I really – love your face,” Steve panted, running his fingers over Tony's cheek and gathering some of the tears there. “When you look like that, it's – just, wow.”

Tony laughed weakly, twisting until he could bury his face in Steve's chest. “Wow? That's high praise right there, Captain.”

Steve hummed in amusement, reaching over to the nightstand to pass Tony a bottle of water that he drained in one go, the cool water soothing his raw throat.

“I think I'll go make some tea,” Steve mused, standing on slightly shaky legs and stretching, giving Tony a chance to admire his glorious back muscles flex. “And maybe we can watch that – what's it called? The one Sam talked about?”

“Mulan,” Tony remembered, waving his arm around limply for dramatic effect. “Sure. Nothing like a movie about war and sexism after a good fuck.”

Steve looked at him quizzically. “I thought it was a children's movie.”

“Oh it is.” Tony opened one eye to glare at Steve. “Less questions. More coffee.”

Steve laughed, squeezing Tony's foot before he left for the kitchen. “You know,” he said cheekily, turning towards Tony in the doorway and smiling softly at the sight of him already fiddling with a tablet. “Your record is 69 seconds. I counted.”

"Get out," Tony groaned dramatically, throwing a pillow at Steve and missing by a mile. He couldn't help a soft smile as the sound of Steve's laughter trailed him to the kitchen.

“Smart ass.”


End file.
